Many different techniques and tools may be used for removing door hinge pins. The most common method involves using the head of a screwdriver to force the hinge pin upwardly, and a pair of pliers to grasp the head of the pin and extract the pin from the knuckle elements of the door hinge. While this method is simple, it requires at least three separate tools; namely, a hammer, a screwdriver and pliers. Also, the head of the screwdriver may be damaged so that it is no longer usable to drive screws. Additionally the use of a screwdriver can also result in damaged woodwork if the head of the screwdriver skips off the hinge pin during the hinge removal process. Additionally, due the awkward angle at which the screwdriver is held, the user may strike his or her hand with the hammer when attempting to strike the screwdriver.
The prior art also includes various specialty tools for the removal of door hinge pins. However, these tool are generally overly complex and therefore more expensive to produce than the current invention, or overly simple and consequently less versatile than the current invention.
The need exists for an effective and efficient tool that allows a user to remove hinge pins and adjust door hinges easily and conveniently. The current invention is an inexpensive multifunction tool that provides the user with the means to perform a variety of basic functions associated with door installation and removal.